


Aftermath

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, Misunderstandings, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Your relationship with Sam has hit a snag after curing you of a curse. Can it be fixed?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You, Sam/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some random idea i had after contemplating how intimate relationships continue after a de-aging spell.

You walked into the bedroom you shared with Sam, your hands toying with the tie of your robe nervously as you watched him from the doorway. He was flipping through a book from the bunker library, but soon caught notice of you from the corner of his eye. He looked over at you, a curious smile on his face.

“You gonna just stand over there all night, or you gonna come join me?”

You flashed him an uneasy smile and shut the door behind you before crossing the room. Leaving the robe on, you laid down on what had recently become your side of the bed, snuggling close against his side. He set the book on the bedside table and wrapped an arm around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your forehead. At the chasteness of the action, you turned your face away to hide the look of disappointment that took up residence there.

“You plan on sleeping in that or are you going to get comfortable?”

Sam pulled you closer, his hand still firmly on your shoulder. You ignored the question, turning back towards him and tucking your head under his chin. You placed a tentative kiss to his throat and felt him still, just like you had feared he would. Sighing, you pulled back and rolled over, crossing your arms over your chest and holding back the sob you felt working its way up your throat.

“Good night, Sam.”

“What? Y/n, what's wrong?” You felt the bed jostle as Sam shifted, his free hand tugging at your arm to try to get you to look at him.

“'S nothing. Just tired; could you turn out the light?” Your voice was quiet as you tried to tamp down the tears that threatened to flood your eyes.

“Bullshit, nothing's wrong. Since when do you sleep on top of the covers, in a robe? Y/n/n, please, talk to me.”

“What's the point? Nothing I say's gonna change how you feel.”

You could feel Sam sitting up behind you, knew he was staring down at you.

“How I – y/n, what are you even talking about? I love you, you know that.”

You let out a choked laugh of disbelief and scooted further away, back over to your side of the bed. You'd been a fool to think to night would be any different than the past week.

“Baby, please look at me, tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Did I do something, or say something? Please...”

“Sam, can we please just drop it? I get it okay, you don't want me anymore...I'll move my shit back to my old room tomorrow, just -”

You found yourself suddenly looking up at Sam as he manhandled you onto your back, his eyes wide, face as shocked as if you had just slapped him.

“What the fuck? Why would you say that? Y/n, baby, I...what?”

“How else do explain you barely even touching me since we reversed that spell last week? Let alone sex. It's been eight days, Sam. _Eight days_. We haven't gone longer than twenty-four hours with out you fucking me into the mattress since we got together. If that's not a neon sign, I don't know what is.”

“Oh, that.” You watched as Sam rubbed a hand over his face, his eyes imploring when they finally opened again. “Y/n, it's not what you think, honest. I love you, nothing could change that.”

“Then what is it, Sam? What's changed?”

“It's stupid, I know, but ever since we cured you from that de-aging curse, I've been afraid to start anything with you. Believe me, I've wanted to; I just thought it would be too soon. You spent nearly a month as a four year old. I didn't want you to feel weird coming right back to... _that_ , so quickly. I didn't want you to freak out.”

You gaped up at him, your mind flooding with relief as his explanation sank in. Idiots, both of you were idiots who needed to learn to speak your minds more. You huffed out a laugh and shook your head.

“So, it wasn't that taking care of me, like that, changed how you saw me? How you feel about me?”

“Oh, baby, no. Nothing could do that. How you were under the curse, that wasn't you...not the you laying here with me, the you that I fell in love with. Heck, that wasn't even the you that you were the first time you were four. It was just a spell. I just thought you would need time to process everything.”

You smiled and reached up to wrap your hands around Sam's neck, tugging him down to you. You went slow, stopping when your lips were just an inch from his, your eyes pleading for him to close that gap.

“You sure you're okay with this? I won't exactly like it, but I _can_ wait if you're not ready.” Sam's breath fanned over your lips as you spoke and you arched closer to him, your nose brushing against his.

“Sam Winchester, would you just shut up and kiss me?”


End file.
